


Illness

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Illness/Sickness challenge. Illyria, searching for vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

"I am ill," Illyria said, testing the word to see if it did, in fact, describe the way she felt; tired, worn, nauseous.

"I didn't think you could get ill, love," Spike said.

He looked ill, as always, but never acted so. He was worthless, but he understood.

"I feel as if part of me has been ripped away," Illyria said. "Is that not illness?"

"Rejection, love," he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "But I didn't think you could love, either."

"Is this love?" Illyria sneered. "This, that would be sickness, but that I cling to it?"

"Yep."


End file.
